Destruction of Two Worlds
by DarkSercetLove
Summary: There's a mysterious letter in two dimensions with different notes by the unknown writer. One of them contain an invitation to the abandoned place and cast them into different dimension. What will they do after the letter received? Wait or discover. Find out more as the corruption begins. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Warm Rest

**Location: Japan, Planet Pekopon/ Earth**

In the Hinata Residence lies the peaceful family of three, Aki , Natsumi and Fuyuki. Each of the members live happily and do their own "usual" stuff like watching the news, reading the supernatural stories and listening to the radio. Oh and let not forget that underneath the solid ground where the base is, these mischief meddling frogs ( except for Dororo ) known as the Keroro Platoon from Planet Keron, planning nearly everything they could to make a success invasion but they fail at the end with a huge amount of fees they need to pay for damages.

" Heh . . . what a day. Just one last piece and the new Gundam Model X will be complete! Ge gero gero~"

" Tsh what fool are you," Blasted the green frog to the ceiling by the latest laser gun made by Kururu.

"AHHHH-" Been smash onto the ceiling, with the afro shots out.

"Will you just stop and get on with the plan, idiot."

As the red daruma frog Corporal Giroro were pissed about the childish and laziness of the green alien frog with the star on both the belly and hat which represent the Leadership of the Platoon, Keroro (or Sgt Frog in english dub).

" B-but" Keroro wailed as the broken pieces were laying on the carpet and got twitch at the same time (with his afro on).

"No buts and everyone been waiting for you about TWO WEEKS already!"

Keroro whimpered as the blazing flame from the Corporal slowly burns the broken pieces and formed to ash.

" Fine. Anyway, I got a new plan to discuss." Keroro said in his childish voice as he cross his chubby arms.

Then the meeting start and took only a few minutes to explain the whole new plan (Someone forgetting one more person, you know who. Hint: The last member in the old manga). Then something interrupted at the end of the meeting.

"Uncle Uncle !" A young blonde short hair girl in her uniform known as "Lord of Terror" or Angol Mois, running and waving an envelope, decorated in the plain paper with the stamp press and handed to Keroro.

" What is it, Angol Mois?" Keroro questioned and confused at the same time.

" There's a letter landed on my face from the sky. I think this one is for you, uncle." Angol Mois worried as handing a mysterious letter to her uncle. Nobody knows how the letter ended up from the sky and who sending it to Sergeant Keroro?

The letter is written in a small font and as the leader skims through each words. (. not really)

"GUNDAM MODEL X 2 IS OUT!"

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room exclaim and did anime fall. Giroro blasted another laser to the green frog's beautiful face.

"W-wait, what?" The letter then suddenly burns itself after the laser attack (by Giroro).

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE GIRORO! YOU BURN THE LETTER AND THE SPECIAL VOUCHER TO THE GUNDAM STORE." Keroro were filled with rage and anger as he stomped out of the meeting room.

"Will he be alright?" as the First Private Class Tamama puts a worried (yet adorable) face and looking at his candy.

**Location: ? ? ?, ? ? ?**

"Soon, one day I will be free. And I will take revenge on the author to see how strong I soon become." the sound of the maniac laugh grow louder in the small dark prison.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** Who could it be? WHY ME!? Find out more on Destruction of two worlds. **

**Just a little help please. The next chapter would be the pokemon and I need a few that relates to the human friends from the Keroro world. I already got Koyuki and Fuyuki for their pokemon partners but for Natsumi, Momoka and Saburo, I need help. **

**You could PM to me. It could be legendary or non legendary. But no Arceus! **

**Dororo: Please Read &amp; Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Lately on Destruction of Two Worlds:

"_**GUNDAM X 2 IS OUT!" **_

"_**WHAT !?" **_

"_**Will he be alright?" **_

"_**Soon, one day I will be free."**_

**Author's Note**

**So here the second chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Dororo: "Why am I'm not in the first chapter ;_;" * Trauma Switch: ON* **

**Dark Secret: "NOOOOOO! I didn't mean to forget you. Koyuki! You do the disclaimer for Sgt Frog while I do the disclaimer for the Pokemon." **

**Koyuki: "Ok. The author does not own Sgt Frog," **

**Dark Secret: "And do not own Pokemon. Owned by respected owners, thank you."**

Chapter Two: The hidden message

**Location: Still in the Planet Pekopon **

Underneath the Keroro's Base, listening to spark of the wires and the smell-

WHAT IS THAT SMELL!

Oh wait, its Kururu and his curry for lunch. Nevermind. So as the busy Sergeant Major Kururu secretly watching the video of the latest meeting, including the letter one. Luckily though, he use the keron technology that actually seek through the envelope and thin paper filled with words. Analysing all he got, he found something, suspicious. There a invisible note that was actually dropped when Keroro opened the envelope. Kururu suddenly step off his chair and exit his laboratory which looks like his beautiful face but metallic.

Walking on the deserted path Kururu entered the meeting room, went around the Sergeant's desk and picked up the invisible note thanks to his glasses. So he went back to his lab, sit on his chair and starts observing the note. And on the note, there was a symbol. A recognizable one. It shape like a circle with the line that goes straight across the center and the colour red on the top part.

"Ku ku ku, could it be~"

* * *

Location: Kalos Region, Pokemon World

The sun shine on the land as the fletchling chirps, the combee buzzes and the trees rustled gently, as a young trainer on her journey to the last badge at the Kalos region. Ahhhh, yes. What a peaceful and delightful day in the world of Pokemon.

*BOOM*

" Huh, what in the world just happened? Where did the sound coming from?" as the young (sassy) trainer look at all the wild pokemon fleeing from their home.

And there, a grey mysterious object laying on the ground with no trace of damage began to spark and the line was created.

"W-what _is _that thing?" as fear took place from a young girl.

" Hey, young lady! Are you alright" as the shout was heard from a far distance. Its Officer Jenny with her derpy Pyroar on the motorbike (BEWARE OF THE DERPY PYROAR).

" Fine thanks, Officer"

"Good. You not the only one who witness this, ok."

"What do you mean " not the only one" , Officer"

Then Officer Jenny pointed out to all the people in the town. The citizens, they seem to be afraid from what just occurred.

"I need to report on the national police before any changes occurs."

Then off the officer goes with all her speeds and left to the endless road.

* * *

Location: ? ? ? , Pokemon World

"So, the same mysterious objects was last found in your region about an one hour and 19 seconds. In Route 15. Right, Xerneas and Yveltal?"

" Yes, my lord" as the two legendaries bow their head to the most powerful creator of the Pokemon World, Arceus.

" Hm, so the object was first found in the Kanto region, then Johto, Sinnoh. Then after that, Unova and now the Kalos region. What could this be?" As the great O llama-

"Don't you even think about it" As Arceus about to draw his most powerful attack, Judgement to the author.

**S-sorry, *gulp*. **

As the great O lord Arceus tries to relocate all the information from each it the region's legendaries.

" Much better, dear." replied Arceus.

* * *

Location: Back to Planet Pekopon (Japan)

" Hey sister, mum told us that she still need to stay at work due to the deadline tomorrow." as a young blue hair teenage boy Fuyuki Hinata walked from the hallway, just received a phone call from his lovely mother Aki, who is also a manga editor.

"Mmm, I see. I was about to make dinner for her but since the deadline hold her time back, a silent dinner with the stupid frog then" a teenage girl who is one year older than her brother, Natsumi sigh as sitting on the sofa.

"Gero, gero gero. Who would call a stupid frog like me, young pekoponian girl" Then as the voice from the hallway was heard, Keroro was dressed up as a disco man with his usual blasted-off afro on.

"Keroro!"

" Today, I'll present to you-"

*BOOM*

"WAHHH, WHAT WAS THAT!?" exclaimed the green stupid frog.

The same object from the Pokemon World was on the solid ground but instead of the line formation, a gigantic circle was made.

"Woah, what _is_ that thing, Gunso" as a curious occult Fuyuki stare through the window as the weird metallic object laying on the ground. Who would do something like thing in both dimension.

* * *

**Find out more on "Destruction of two worlds". **

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, due to exams at school and finally it was finish! So hope you like the story. **Oh, and please ignore the previous message from the first chapter. Dororo will soon be in the later chapter. ****

****Giroro: Please R&amp;R ****


End file.
